Algún día
by Radioactive Engels
Summary: Porque Bélgica ya se dio cuenta, todos menos el pequeño lo saben... especialmente España, que sabe que debe esperar por él y está decidido a hacerlo


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>El principio de esta historia está situado cuando España era un Imperio y Lovino era ChibiRomano.  
><strong>Para esta historia usé:<br>**Bélgica: Emma  
>Holanda: Dirck<p>

**Esta historia está dedicada a mi Lovina personal, también conocida bajo el nombre de Ches~**  
><strong>¡Te quiero loca! Y sabes que ante todo me gusta fastidiarte, pero que en lo más profundo de mi corazón te adoro.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Algún día<strong>

-¿Lovi…?

El español entró en el cuarto, buscando con la mirada al gruñón italiano, que ahora dormía dulcemente sobre la cama, sin gritar, sin insultarle. Es más, hasta le llamaba en sueños. El moreno se sonrojó, pensando en lo adorable que se veía su niño.

-España… bastardo… -musitó el chico, removiéndose sobre la cama y quitándole todo el encanto al momento.

La nación mayor suspiró, acomodándose un poco la ropa y el cabello, sin saber muy bien qué hacer después. Siempre se le habían dado bien los niños… menos el rebelde Italia del Sur. Ese siempre conseguía acabar con su paciencia, supuestamente infinita, y conseguir que se deprimiera un poco, sintiéndose inútil y algo desdichado.

Después de un rato, cierta belga se le acercó, esbozando una sonrisa gatuna al ver que su "jefe" estaba arrodillado al borde de la cama, acariciando suavemente los cabellos del menor mientras susurraba pequeñas palabras que la chica no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Cuando el moreno se levantó, pudo distinguir un tierno gesto en sus labios, que despareció al notar que la chica le observaba, dejando paso a una expresión de sorpresa e intranquilidad, quizá incluso miedo a ser descubierto por la joven… aunque también podía ser que tan solo fuera su imaginación.

-Emma –susurró el mayor, entrecerrando un poco los ojos- Debo irme. Y debe ser hoy…

-Eso ya me lo imaginaba, señor España –respondió con suavidad la de cabellos castaños, intentando calmarlo con un pequeño gesto- ¿No va a despertar a Romano? –preguntó con cierto recelo, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria del español- Se entristecerá si no lo haces… -reprochó, ignorando la mirada de su jefe, que había cambiado conforme la chica dejaba fluir las palabras y se convertía en una expresión dolida, que dedicó expresamente a la belga.

-No me voy a despedir de él. No tengo ninguna intención de ser asesinado por el pequeño italiano antes de ir a la India –musitó, esbozando una triste sonrisa, sin mirar directamente a la chica, que lanzó un pequeño bufido al aire.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-En unos minutos… díselo también a Dirck, aunque creo que él se alegrará de que me vaya –dijo, desviando la mirada hacia el niño dormido para luego volver a fijar sus esmeraldas sobre la chica, que se estremeció de forma casi imperceptible.

-Siento haber entrado sin llamar, señor –se excusó la otra, esperando que aquellas fueran las palabras que el hispano deseaba oír, más este tan solo cabeceó un poco, como si le estuviera incitando a añadir algo más-… por supuesto… también siento mucho que usted se vaya de viaje de nuevo –probó, consiguiendo que el mayor pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-¿Te importa dejarnos solos? –preguntó finalmente, señalando al dormido y a sí mismo, haciendo que la belga entendiera repentinamente y volviera a dibujar su gatuna sonrisa que inquietó un poco al mayor.

-Por supuesto –respondió la chica, girándose y saliendo de la sala.

Nada más lo hizo, el moreno se inclinó para besar la mejilla del niño, sonriendo tontamente, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, quizá preguntándose en qué estaría soñando el pequeño. Acarició un poco su cabeza y se levantó, alejándose varios pasos de él y lanzándole un beso en el aire para luego acercarse al marco de la puerta sin mirar al menor.

-Algún día, Lovi… algún día, cuando crezcas –susurró, mirando hacia el exterior del cuarto, sin atreverse a mirar al niño-. Esperaré por ti… -sin más, salió, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta para no hacer ruido y permitiendo que el pequeño siguiera descansando un poco más, completamente ajeno a la inminente partida de su protector.

* * *

><p>Y, muchos años después, siglos para ser exactos. Cierto moreno de ojos verdosos y rulo extrañamente ingravitatorio, caminaba hecho una furia por un largo pasillo, echando humo por las orejas y fuego por los ojos. Realmente, en esos momentos, daba bastante miedo, especialmente a cierto español que lo seguía con una expresión entre asustada y agobiada.<p>

-¡Bastardo! –gritaba el muchacho, lanzando miradas iracundas hacia el mayor, que tan solo conseguía abrir mucho los ojos y comenzar a sudar más.

-Dime Lovi –susurraba el otro de forma constante, sin recibir mayor respuesta que un gruñido y más humo por las orejas por parte del italiano mayor.

Pronto, llegaron a la sala de reuniones, donde el menor se sentó todo lo lejos que pudo del hispano, que no alcanzaba a comprender el enfado que tenía el chico. Suspirando con ganas, se sentó al lado de Grecia, saludándolo con un pequeño gesto para luego imitar su posición y prepararse para echarse una larga siesta que abarcara todo aquel circo que se iba a montar.

Casi de forma premonitoria, comenzó a suceder exactamente lo mismo que muchas otras veces, aunque había algo extraño, podía sentir una clara mirada sobre su nuca, como si le estuvieran reprochando varias cosas. Realmente inquietante. En ese instante, quería desaparecer.

Cuando abrió los ojos en busca de aquella mirada se encontró encarando al italiano mayor, que se sonrojó de forma brusca y desvió rápidamente la mirada. Extrañada, la nación intentó llamarlo, pero el grito de cierto inglés le hizo desviar su atención y comenzar a recibir insultos por parte del rubio.

Pasadas varias largas y aburridas horas, el español salió de la sala completamente destrozado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer después. ¿Podría intentar buscar a Lovi-Love y preguntarle qué pasaba? No, definitivamente el chaval le daría tal paliza que no podría moverse de la cama en semanas. Mejor se iba de copas con sus amigos del Bad Trio…

-¡Bastardo! –de nuevo, el grito del gruñón italiano lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, haciendo que se girara y quedara perplejo por el sonrojo del menor.

-¿Pasa algo Romano? –preguntó, haciendo que el chico alzara las cejas con confusión- No te llamaré Lovi si no te gusta –musitó, dándose por vencido en eso y consiguiendo un sonrojo aún mayor por parte del chico-. En cualquier caso, ¿qué pasa Lo… Romano? –rectificó rápidamente, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Verás… bastardo… -a medida que hablaba, la cara del joven se volvía más y más roja, hasta el punto en el que parecía un tomate cherry bien maduro. España no pudo evitar reír, le resultaba demasiado lindo como para poder contenerse más.

-Te amo, Lovino –dijo de pronto, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de la traición que había cometido su mente frente a tal imagen.

-¿Qué dijiste, bastardo? –preguntó con sorpresa el menor.

-Te amo, Lovino Vargas –repitió, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, viendo como el italiano se llevaba las manos para cubrir su rostro.

-¡Chigi! –gritó, haciendo que el otro se estremeciera- ¡Yo a ti no! –exclamó, dándose la vuelta y corriendo lejos del español, que tan solo se quedó en el sitio, completamente descolocado.

De pronto, comenzó a reír, no era una risa alegre, pero tampoco era triste. Sencillamente era algo que salió espontáneo, como si fuera una crítica a la absurda situación que estaba viviendo. Se planteó correr tras el chico, pero bien pensado, no quería ponérselo tan fácil.

Porque, igualmente, tenía muy claro que algún día ese pequeño italiano sería solamente suyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ese fue el final... espero que Romano no me haya salido muy OoC... y que hayan disfrutado de la historia~<strong>


End file.
